


Cut Throat Kitchen: Hazbin Hotel

by RandomGirlFandom



Series: Cutthroat Kitchen: Fandom Editions [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Challenge, Multi, cut throat kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGirlFandom/pseuds/RandomGirlFandom
Summary: Alton Brown dies and ends up hosting a Cut Throat Challenge in hell! The prize, one wish granted by Lucifer, deal free and catch free.
Series: Cutthroat Kitchen: Fandom Editions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Alton Bear's Contest

**Author's Note:**

> -I have no way to type this outside of AO3 so chapters may be unfinished (this will be noted in notes)  
> -I do not use trigger warnings, take that shit to tumblr  
> -Hazbin Hotel is NOT for children so neither will this fic be!  
> -Oh and Alton Brown is NOT dead!  
> -I SUCK at certain lesser character personalities so if I butcher Lucifer and Valentino I'm sorry T_T

A loud wail pierced through the sky and with it came a dark form that fell through the red clouds and landed with a hard thus on the ground. The figure sat up and rubbed their head. A tuft of brown hair covered his head and the rest of his body. He stood up and turned around and around, almost scared of his surroundings. 

"He could have given a warning before dropping me." He brushed himself off. Fixing his chef uniform and noticing it was no longer white but black with blue borders and buttons. He patted his head once more, "Ah where is it? Did I drop-?" Seeing what he was looking for, he picked it up. A chef's hat which he fitted over his head and covered the fuzzy brown bear ears on his head. 

Once fixed up he walked out of the street and looked around cautiously, "Ok, you put me in Hell for this contest, where's the guy I'm supposed to meet?" 

"I'm right here Alton." A voice spoke. Behind him, a car had rolled up and to a stop and the window lowered. Within the car was a well-dressed man with porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, and an evil grin. 

"Luci-" 

"Not so loud, yes, get in." 

The door opened and the man slid over to allow Alton in. Once in and safe, the driver drove off. Lucifer offered a drink in which Alton took and carefully sipped. 

"Good to see you. You'll be a wonderful addition to the mayhem here. The residents are getting rather bored." 

"Sure... I'm not _stuck_ here, right?" Alton asked between sips of the obvious liquor he'd been given. 

Lucifer waved a hand, "Of course not. Hell has no room for someone so..." He searched for the right word, "...well Hell has no room and you weren't put here. You'll be returned to Heaven by the end of the week." 

Alton sighed with relief and gulped down the rest of his drink. Outside the window, they were parked at what he saw to be a news station. The building, although covered in what looked like either red skin or thick webs, Alton wasn't sure which, was clearly labeled news station 666. A large radio tower loomed overhead broadcasting whatever new event was taking place and his was next. 

Lucifer lead him into the building and up to the backroom to prepare. He wasn't given much other than a script in which he threw in the trash on the way out the door. He watched the two newscasters and prepared for his cue. 

"Will be seeing a forecast of blood of mayhem in the northwest hemisphere followed by the guts of enemies later this evening," Katie said with an eerie grin. She turned to the co-host, "Anything to add Tom?" 

He looked at his notes, "Up next we have a special guest, straight from Heaven, not God but Allen Brown." 

Alton rolled his eyes and stepped up to his spot on stage, when he did he was greeted with stifled laughter and giggles from the audience. 

"I'm sorry, did we get sent the wrong person. You look like a child's teddy bear." Katie laughed. She was right. His ears were not covered well with the chef hat and despite the fact he had fangs and claws, his fluffy fur and less than scary features compared to the rest of demons, he was dare he say it, cute. 

"Hi I'm ALTON Brown," He corrected while ignoring the laughter, "I used to be the host of Cut Throat Kitchen and I'm here to announce a new contest given by your, uhm...leader." He shrugged off the error and continued. 

The demons in the studio went silent as he spoke about the contest, the winner would receive one free 'wish' granted by Lucifer with no strings attached. Just as the camera was about to pan back to a stunned Katie Alton made one last comment, "Per request from Lucifer this will be a cooking competition unlike any other and I won't allow just anyone to join. You must have experience beyond your demon powers." 

Once the camera was back on Katie, Alton left with the sound of demons in the audience chatting amongst themselves. The show was about to begin. 

  
**********************************************

Within the hotel, the members of the residence had been watching the news. With every bit of information, Charlie's smile grew bigger. Vaggie sat behind her, vision skewed with her blocking the TV a little. Charlie's movements told her she was hatching a plan. Once Alton had walked off stage Charlie began jumping excitedly, "Oh. My. GOSH! Vaggie do you know what this means!?" 

"You're gonna enter the contest and have your dad wish the hotel to a success?" 

"EXACTLY!" She said grasping her friend's hands, "It's gonna be great!" 

"Well..." Vaggie looked at the TV then her friend, "Are you sure you're not exempt? I mean, he is your dad." 

Charlie's shoulders slumped and she let go of Vaggie's hands and folded her own across her chest in thought, "I can try right?" 

"Of course. So what's say we practice before applying?" Vaggie suggested as she led her friend to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, Nifty was scuttering about cleaning up after a very busy Alastor who was busy making some kind of culinary concoction. The scent of cooking meat and vegetables lingered and landed on Charlie's nose. It almost picked her up and carried her to the oven. 

"Wow! Al that smells delicious!" Charlie exclaimed. 

"Why thank you, my dear!" He shooed Vaggie to move away from another stove so he could stir a sauce that was simmering. 

"Did you see the news too?" Vaggie asked. 

"I just did and I am happy to announce that I'm applying for the contest!" Alaster said. Vaggie scowled at the radio demon wondering what he was up to. Alaster only continued to be cheerful and reassured the girls, "Don't worry, I'm hoping to win to help this place. We did make a deal after all." 

A sinister smile spread across his face and while Vaggie wasn't impressed or convinced he would help, Charlie gave him the benefit of the doubt once more. 

"This is going to be great!" She said with a bounce in her step, "With both of us entering we have a better chance of winning!" 

Alaster went back to cooking, pouring the sauce over the cooked vegetables and flipping them over in the pan. Now inspired, Charlie grabbed an apron and began her own recipe. 

************************************************************8

Further downtown the porn studio was oddly silent. Valentino was in his office thumbing through the local newspaper and eying the front page cover about the cooking contest. The day had been on his nerves. Lucifer popping in to deliver news of his own and it weighed on Valentino like a concrete robe. 

_"What do you mean our deal is off?" Valentino sneered and struggled to keep composure. Lucifer sat in the chair across from Val at his desk. His hands folded neatly and despite the grin, was not happy about telling Val the news._

_"Population in hell has exceeded expectations. In other words, the bar to keep more powerful demons from being safe from execution has moved. You should be grateful I'm even warning you." Lucifer said frankly._

_The color drained from Valentino's face and he balled his fists in anger, unable to really do anything. He was no match for Lucifer. He huffed and took a drag from his cigarette letting the sensation calm him a bit before making his next move._

_"Is that all?" He asked. Lucifer nodded and Valentino pointed to the door, "Get out then."_

_Lucifer took a bow and excused himself, once out the door Val blew a plume of smoke that slammed the door shut behind him._

Now looking at the front page a plan was hatching in his head. The only problem was, he couldn't cook. He balled up the paper and threw it across the room, swearing under his breath. Valentino racked his brain, maybe someone could go in his place? Names of his girls ran through his head, who could he get to do it? Who could cook? Then it dawned on him. A certain spider demon dressed in a maid outfit that actually made food for a customer. _He should be in his dressing room right now_. He got up and left. 

Within the halls of the porn studio, there were the dressing rooms. Marked with names of various stars and one was marked with a pink heart with the name Angel Dust in red letters. Inside the spider demon was fixing his bow tie and checking for imperfections in his hair. When the door open he nearly jumped out of his shorts and he spun around quickly to see Valentino. 

"Why so jumpy my Angel?" He asked. 

Angel collected himself, "Nothing. I thought everyone left already. Whad'ya want boss?" 

"I have a new job for you, outside the studio." Val said. 

That got Angel's attention as Val explained, "You're to enter this contest and win." He handed the paper to Angel. A cooking contest was not the best idea in mind and when he saw about the 'wish' he looked up at Val, "What's the catch?" 

"You're to wish for my immunity from execution." 

Angel was confused, his head cocked to the side, "I know I said I wanted some action outside of porn but this-" 

Val grabbed his face suddenly and stared the spider demon down, "Did I say you had a choice?" 

"No but..." 

His claws were digging into his cheeks and Angel could feel pin pricks of blood from the spots, "You're going to join, you're going to win. If you lose, I'll see to it you're the first executed this year!" 

Angel flinched, he wasn't afraid of being killed in hell, but executed was another story. He gulped and nodded best he could while within Valentino's grasp. He let go harshly. 

"I know you'll do great Angel cakes." Val said happily and he turned and left. Once gone Angel picked up the newspaper and sighed. His fate was sealed. 

**********************************************

Back in the hallway, Cherri had broke in, courtesy of the key Angel gave her, and was on her way to walk Angel back to the Hotel. Before she turned the corner she saw Val enter Angel's room and stopped short. Peering into the room carefully. The whole scene went down and she fought the urge to stuff a bomb down the moth demon's throat. As he left the room she ducked back down the hall and waited for him to leave. As Angel left his room and locked it she called out quietly. 

"Hey, Angie." 

Angel jumped once again, "Why does everyone feel like scaring the shit outta me today?!" He ruffled his hair and turned to see Cherri, "Oh, didn't know it was you." 

"I was in the area and thought I'd take you out for a drink." Cherri offered. They began to leave and Angel shook his head. 

"Nah, I gotta do something at the hotel." 

"You mean that contest?" 

Angel was shocked, "You heard all that?" 

"Of course I did. That old fart has another thing coming if he thinks he can threaten you like that!" 

Angel crossed his arms and looked down at the road as they walked, "Yeah well...I don't have a choice." 

Cherri brought out a few lit bombs from seemingly nowhere, "I could always shove some of these babies up his ass." 

Angel only shook his head again. Cherri pouted and threw the bombs off in the distance. They exploded behind them sending a random demon flying through the air and landing almost dead in front of them. They stepped over the bodily heap and kept walking to the hotel. Cherri putting a supportive arm around her friend all the way. Before they entered the establishment she stopped and turned to him. 

"Hey, did I ever tell you I used to make a mean casserole?" 

"Where you gettin' at?" 

Cherri put both hands on his shoulders, "I mean, why don't I enter with you? I can cook better than half these sinners here, we'll have double the chance of winning to get you out of Val's fucking hands for once." 

"Aww, thanks pal, but what are the chances we make the top 5?" 

Cherri shrugged and they entered the hotel and made their way to the kitchen to practice and give their entry. 


	2. Meet The Contestants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final 5 are in and shocking to see who's in and who's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Once again I struggle with lesser characters. T_T don't flame me.  
> -Not everything I write about is canon, double-check from the original source before assuming!  
> -Contestant numbers have changed from 5 to 6, OC insert (Don't worry she's not gonna win)

Within the next 2 weeks Alton began getting submissions. The rules were rather clear. 

1\. No cheating! (Cheaters will be executed on the spot)   
2\. Submissions must be using only real world food ingredients. (No blood, guts, demon meat, etc)  
3\. One dish per person.   
4\. No harm may come to any demons, people, products, or material that is part of the contest. (BEHAVE OR GET THE BOOT) 

Lucifer and Alton knew the chaos that would ensue and placed multiple judging stations all throughout hell. Each one with multiple professional judges, sent from heaven if needed. Bouncers were around unless the demons became restless and they did. By the first day of judging's end, many demons had gotten the boot and kicked out of the contest, some even executed on-site when caught cheating by conjuring the dish instead of making it or having some poor soul make it for them. As the lines came and gone and judges judged the verdict was in within the next week. 

"It's a shitty morning in Hell today!" Katie grinned and tapped her notes on the desk, "We have the final 5 up for announcement. Sadly Kevin didn't make it but that's ok, I'll ruin them after the show...Tom?" 

The camera panned to Tom as Katie began growling, "Haha...that's a shame, Katie. However here are the winners of the qualification contest." 

He flipped a page over and began reading off the names. 

"The sexy Cherri Bomb. Hell's favorite porn star, Angel Dust. Sir Pennis? Our very own princess of Hell, Charlie. And...Alaster!" 

"And there you have it, folks! The winners are unfortunately excluded from harm during the contest and will soon get a call from Allen Brim about where and when to meet!" Katie added. The tv then cut to commercial 

The hotel was alive suddenly with squeals and dancing from Charlie. Vaggie high fived her friend and danced along with her. Angel sat at the bar, half buzzed with Cherri seated nearby. She jabbed his ribs playfully, "Nice work on the meatloaf. Didn't know you could cook that well." 

Angel shrugged, "Yeah..well...mom always said her recipe was a winner." He drank down the rest of his beer and chuckled, "Wonder who this sir penis guy is." 

"Sounds familiar right? Wonder if we met him before." Cherri asked. 

A ring from the desk phone interrupted the girl's celebration and Charlie rushed over the phone only to be stopped by Alaster who held out a hand in a stop motion. Charlie almost collided with the hand and she stood there slumped, his hand on her forehead. 

"Hello?" Alaster asked. It was Allen Brown and Alaster held up the phone to his microphone so it was on a speaker of sorts. 

"Hello! This is Alton Brown! This phone number was for most of the contestants. I'm looking for Angel, Charlie, Alaster, and Cherri." 

"Here!" 

"What's up?"

"Hi!"

"Yes sir?" 

"Great!" Alton said, "In 1 week all of you will be going to East Blood Beach. I'll have a bus pick you up. Pack as needed and please remember the rules. I look forward to seeing you all." 

Alaster bid goodbye and hung up the phone.

**************************************************************

A week later the bus pulled up to the hotel. Cherri and Angel boarded excitedly, even if it was a contest, a week at the beach was a treat for those in Hell. Alaster boarded next and last was Charlie who hugged Vaggie, "I'm sorry you can't come." 

"I'll be alright, you be careful. I'm not sure how a cooking show in Hell would work, so just watch yourself...especially with Alaster around." Vaggie said. Charlie gave her one more reassuring hug before she boarded the bus. She waved goodbye from the window and turned back in her seat with a heavy sigh. 

Alaster sat beside her, "Why the long face Charlie?" 

"Just nervous, it would be great if we won, but I'm worried my dad will say no or someone else will win." 

"Just smile darling." Alaster said using his fingers to draw up Charlie's mouth, "We supposedly have 4 people in the contest for the same reason!"

"That's what I'm wondering. Angel is a great cook from what I saw, but him and Cherri are known to cause trouble together." She said in a hushed tone. She looked to the two mentioned that sat further up front. Alaster hummed to himself but remained optimistic nonetheless. 

"Then we'll just have to try hard to win ourselves." 

Charlie agreed. 

The rest of the bus ride was typical with chatter among everyone on the way there. The bus rolled to a stop at a parking lot near the beach. It was very secluded, with the part they entered marked off limits due to the TV show rules to keep them safe from harm. A rusty brown boardwalk lined the beach followed by white sand and dark purple ocean. It's waves lapping lightly over the surface. The only thing off setting from a normal beach was the decaying coconut trees and grass around the boardwalk. Of course, there were no people. They exited the bus, luggage in tow, and followed the bus driver to another part of the beach. This part had two bungalows. One marked for boys and the other for girls. 

"What is this grade school?!" Angel exclaimed looking at the signs. He walked up to the signs for boys and ripped it off. Cherri did the same for the girls and after she did there was a shout behind them. 

"HEY! That's CTK Property!" It was Alton Brown and he ran up to the two and grabbed the signs, "I have these up for a reason." 

"Uh, look. I get that you wanna look out for our safety but this is Hell and no one give's two shits about bathroom labels." Angel said. 

Alton was about to protest but Angel had a point. He sighed, "Fine, only 3 to a bungalow though, there's already someone in each room. though." 

Alaster looked at both rooms and counted his fingers, "Thank you for understanding. However, I think your math is wrong my good fellow." 

"Oh yeah. The station said six would be a better number so we had to go back through the judge panels." He pulled out a paper and looked at it, "A uh Ms. Faux." (Pronounced Foh)

Charlie looked worried with the added contestant and glanced over at the once labeled 'girls' bungalow. 

"Charlie, would you mind if we took the bunk together over here?" Alaster asked pointing to the 'boys' bungalow. Charlie snapped out of her worry and the thought of bunking with Alaster had her turning red. 

"Hold on." Alton raised a hand, "How about we bring out the other contestants and you all can decide who bunks where?" 

They agreed and Alton called out the others, "Ms. Faux, Sir Pentious, would you mind coming out?" 

The last name had everyone but Alaster jump. Once called from the girl's bunk came a very short fox demon. Only half the size of Angel, red fur with white tips covered her body along with a black bikini and red lace skirt over it. Two black eyes looked at the group and she smiled coyly and waved. Sir Pentious also slithered his way out of the bunk and when he caught sight of the group he hissed angrily. 

"Darn it! I thought maybe they meant a different group of hazbins but nooo it just HAD to be you four!" 

Angel started laughing and Cherri took the hint and joined in. 

"W-what's so funny?" 

"They called you Sir Penis." Angel said holding his sides. Cherri heard that and fell rolling in laughter. Even Charlie hid her laugh and Alaster pierced his lips together. Alton chuckled and cleared his throat. 

"That's not funny! Quit your laughing!" He balled his fists and hissed, "Hey Alton Bear, is there any rule about using gadgets outside of competitions?" 

"No, why?" 

"Good, because it'll be a cold day here before I room with these losers!" He then pulled out a device from his hat and clicked it and threw it beside the bungalows. It whirred and buzzed and POOF! A tent the size of the bungalows popped up and took root within the ground to hold itself in place. This made Angel laugh harder and he too was on the ground trying to control himself, "Sir Penis knows how to pitch a tent!" 

Completely fed up, Sir Pentious stormed off to his tent. The laughter died down and Cherri picked herself and Angel, "You rooming with me right?" 

"Duh." Angel said and he picked up his suitcase and made his way into the 'girls' bunk. Faux shrugged and followed them in. 

"I guess that leaves you and me in the other one," Charlie said as she picked up her luggage. Alaster nodded and folded his hands behind his back and walked his way up the stairs. 

Inside the bungalows were very cheerful despite being in Hell. The walls were bamboo, it's leaves covering the roof. Three hammocks hung at the other corners with dressers in between. Faux took her hammock on the right and grabbed her book and began where she left off in silence. This left Angel and Cherri to unpack. 

"How about we get some sun before the contest starts?" Angel suggested as he finished putting away the last of his clothes. He then pulled out a pair of pink swim trunks and looked around and shrugged. Guess I'll change here. He thought and began to unbutton his jacket. 

"I thought you would have worn yours under your clothes," Cherri said taking off her shirt revealing a white bikini top with cherries all over it. She took off her pants and it had the same print. 

"I tried but the shorts are too long, it looked weird." He turned around as he removed his mini skirt. Cherri took her leave, calling out to Angel saying she would be outside. As Angel was putting on his swim shorts Faux glanced above her book and her eyes went wide. 

"Y-you're not a...uh..." Her eyes went back into her book, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to look." 

Angel finished dressing and waved two dismissive hands, "Pfft, dunno if you know me, but I'm kinda used to people gawking at my assets." 

Faux grumbled and continued reading. Angel walked out and flipped out some sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. In the distance, there were chairs and umbrellas already being placed out by the staff. All with the shows logo on them. Charlie was already set up and lounging in one of the chairs wearing a blue and red dotted swimsuit. Then he caught sight of Alaster. Angel assumed him to wear an old-timey striped onesie but instead, it was a pair of red swim shorts and a matching button-up shirt, left unbuttoned. The spider demon grinned and walked over to Alaster, "Hey hot stuff, this seat taken?" 

Alaster grumbled, "Why yes actually, I'm saving this seat for someone else." He placed the book down on the seat. Angel wasn't going to give up so easily. He sat on the edge of the chair and Alaster removed his hand and book quickly. 

"Aw don't be like that Smiles. You should loosen up a bit, it's a rare treat to go to the beach here." Angel put up his feet and adjusted his fluff seductively. 

"Come to think of it, you're right. I should relax with a little music." 

He then began to sing to himself. 

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout_   
_Down came the rain and-_

"Uh oh..." Angel dropped his arms and attempted to run but it was too late. 

"WASHED THE SPIDER OUT!" Alaster shouted and waved his hand causing a small wave of water from the ocean to splash unto the spider demon. Now wet and his fluff gone he pouted and got up to see Cherri who was in the ocean swimming. 

The rest of the day was calm. Sir Pent stayed in his tent and out of the sun. Faux continued her book in peace as did Alaster. The others took turns in and out of the water. It was a rare sight and chance in Hell and they wanted to relish it before the contest the next day.


	3. The First Challenge: Handicaps and Hazbins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round is about to begin. Who will be eliminated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I realize I've been spelling Alastor's name wrong.

It was finally the day, day 1 of the contest. Sir Pentious was the first to wake up and he popped his head cautiously out of the tent to see that a mountain of sorts had formed around the beach. It had colored rocks jutting out from the sides and he slithered out and started around the mountain. It wasn't that large, in fact on the other side was the beach again. 

"Well well, what do we have here?" Alastor's voice was full of static and he sounded actually sleepy. 

"I'm not sure. Maybe the others know what's going on." 

"Whoa..." Charlie had joined them and she looked up in amazement. She had never seen anything like that in Hell. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she nearly fell over trying to see up to the top. 

Cherri heard the commotion and peeked out of the hut, "Oh hey! Haven't seen these in a while!" Angel followed her out of the hut and took notice of the mountain. Faux wasn't far behind and she ruffled her hair and blinked at the sight. 

"It's a rock-climbing wall." Cherri said, "They weren't around much before I came here, first time I've seen one this close." 

"Dammit, I hate these..." Faux whined. 

A speaker crackled and caused Alaster to glitch for a moment. Once it was fixed Alton spoke up from within his private hut, 

"Greetings camp- I mean island...uh..people? Oh geez. Good morning everyone! Nevermind the mountain, for now, please make your way to the cafeteria for food and a few rules before we begin!" 

"Oops, I'm not even dressed yet." Charlie giggled and fussed with her pajamas. She left to go to change. Angel was also in need of a wardrobe swap and Faux quickly grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathrooms muttering something about not wanting to change in front of men. 

"I'll meet ya at the cafeteria!" Cherri called and ran to catch up with Alaster and Sir Pentious. 

In the cafeteria was a surprise for them as there was no demon food. All of it for humans and in buffet style with a few tables set up for them to sit at. The snake demon kept to himself, that was until Faux made her way to the cafeteria. Seeing him alone she took a seat across from him. 

"Uh, what do you want?" He asked. 

"Nothing, everyone seems paired up but you thought you could use someone to talk to." She said kindly. Their meal though was rather silent. 

Once everyone was in the cafeteria Alton walked in and stood in front. 

"Feel free to finish breakfast while I talk." He began, "Last night I did a bit of research on all of you. I was informed by Lucifer that demons have powers much like...well... They have powers and I wanted to make sure the rules are very clear." 

And once more he listed them off. 

1\. No cheating, cheating means you're out. 

2\. Alcohol consumption is allowed only between the hours of 8pm and midnight. 

3\. No sex "Including with one's self." Alton added glaring at Angel. 

4\. No using powers at all for anything, this includes extra limbs or extremities.

5\. All food must be made with human food and be ingested by humans "Without killing them!" 

6\. No gadgets within contests. 

7\. No musicals 

The rules had them all pouting, growling, or huffing in anger. When Angel looked at the rule about extra limbs he cocked his head to the side. Sir Pent also was confused. 

"In all contests, Angel your extra set of hands will be tied behind your back or if you can hide them, do so. Sir Pentious, feel free to use your tail as you need to." 

"Oh, so dick legs gets a handicap I have to be tied up?!" Angel protested. 

"I thought you liked that sort of thing." Alaster joked. 

"Yeah but, I usually make people pay for that kinda thing," Angel said crossing his arms. 

Charlie noticed that he was the only one with six arms and spoke up. Angel agreed, although still annoyed. Alton also informed them about a package sent to each of them at their hut.

"There will be a break after breakfast to get settled and then the first challenge will begin." He finished and then left so the contestants could finish their meal,

Upon going to their huts they had packages in the middle of the room addressed to them. It was their uniforms for the show. Beach themed uniforms. A one-piece swimsuit and matching shorts for the girls and swim trunks and button-up tops for the boys.

"This isn't any different than my bathing attire," Alastor said adjusting his shirt collar and looking at himself in the mirror from within the bathrooms. Sir Pentious looked in the mirror and posed and slithered around then tossed the 'skirted' bottoms he was given.

"Not sure where Alton is getting at making me wear a dress. I may be a snake but I have standards."

"Well, ya don't exactly have legs," Angel said. He stared in the mirror and fussed with his hair then stood back and tied his shirt up under his chest fluff making his top look more like a bikini. Sir Pent hissed in anger and grabbed the skirt he was given and threw it at him.

"Then why don't YOU wear this you whore!"

Angel pulled the skirt off of him and looked at it, "Eh...too big." He threw it in the trash.

Insulted for the last time, Sir Pent launched himself at Angel and grappled him to the ground. Angel quickly used his other arms to subdue the snake and roll him over, pinning him to the ground. Alastor stepped up and took hold of the back of Angel's shirt.

"Now now, there's no reason to fight. Sir Pentious, Angel means no harm, your body is different from his."

Angel stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. Sir Pentious only picked himself up and left the bathrooms.

In the girl's bathroom Charlie came out of the stall and spun around humming to herself, "These are cute, right Cherri?"

"Not really my style, but I get the idea." She said matter of factly.

"She's kinda right. I haven't seen colors this cute since I was alive." Faux said. Her outfit was slightly different, A tank top and shorts with a hole through it in which she pulled her tail through and posed, satisfied.

"Alton must have done a lot of research on us to make things this accurate for the contest," Charlie said.

"I wonder where he got all the information," Cherri asked.

Faux only giggled. The other girls looked at her confused as she flicked her tail and walked out.

As the girls walked out there was a whistle from Angel, "Lookin good Sugar!" Cherri only laughed and returned the compliment. Sir Pent rolled his eyes. Their attentions turned to the mountain as lights came on and cameras turned, the show was about to start. Alton walked out from behind the mountain and waved to the cameras.

"Welcome everyone to Cut Throat Kitchen! With me, I have six contestants, each with their own culinary skills for this week's showdown!"

He then pointed to the demons and continued with his introduction, "So for those of you who don't remember, this is how the show works. You get a theme and 1 minute to go through the pantry provided to make your meal, you then have 30 minutes to make it and then it will be judged."

He grinned and pointed to the pantry newly build near the boardwalk and huts.

"There's a catch. Usually, I give you money and we have an auction prior to cooking to buy items to sabotage your opponents but since we aren't winning money that's changed a bit."

The camera panned to the mountain and Alton finished his explanation, "Before each round the sabotages will be within compartments in an obstacle course."

He slammed his hand on part of the mountain within reach that had broken webbing drawn in, he reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper.

"You break it open, you pocket the paper and in this case, climb back down."

Cherri raised her hand excitedly and Alton pointed to her, "Can we beat up our opponent to get the paper?"

"No, no beating up anyone. No pushing, shoving, foul play."

"Dammit..." Cherri swore, the others were just as annoyed. Alton continued.

"Do we understand?"

There were nods of agreement and yeses among them. Alton handed them each an apron and an assistant put a zip tie around Angel's lower set of hands behind his back.

"Aww, no sexy fuzzy cuffs?"

"Shut up Angel," Alastor warned. Angel pouted and turned away.

With aprons on and standing at the starting line, Alton counted down, and with a "GO!" they raced off to the mountain. Cherri made easy work on the mountain followed by Angel. Charlie was right behind and making her way to the side to reach a marked sabotage in the middle. Sir Pentious was struggling, with only his hands to grab the holds and a slippery tail he didn't stand a chance. Alastor also had some trouble. Sure he was a powerful demon, but climber he was not and he focused on a marked sabotage that was on a lower level.

Total there were only 3 sabotages. Angel and Cherri were both determined to reach the upper ones, higher being better. Both their hands reached for the sabotage once they were near the top.

"You take it and we'll see who can use it better," Angel suggested. Cherri agreed and punched the marked area and grabbed the note and began to descent down. Charlie had carefully made her way to the middle, reaching as high as she could with one foot to the side and the other making her almost do the splits. Seeing no one on her level she punched through, grabbed it, and almost fell. She caught herself, hanging on with just her hands and regained footing, and finally climbed down.

Faux was at a loss, she jumped for the handholds and missed, landing over and over back to the ground. Seeing that the snake demon was almost slipping she walked over to him with an offer, "Hey, can you boost me up?"

"What? No!"

"Please? I'll let you have the sabotage, I promise. I know Alastor is a really good cook, we can use it against him."

The snake demon was taken aback and he tapped his nonexistent chin. The clock was ticking and he grabbed his hair frills in frustration, "Fine."

He picked her up and hoisted her on his shoulders and lifted her as high as he could to reach a lower sabotage that Alastor was close to grabbing. The radio demon reached out, his bare feet slipping and he slipped and fell. Faux grabbed the handhold and punched though the marked area and grabbed the paper inside. Below Alastor had landed on Sir Pent knocking the wind out of him.

"Get off of me you filthy peasant!" He hissed. Alastor got up and patted himself off. Faux made her way down as the buzzer sounded and handed the snake demon the paper, "A deal's a deal." She smiled. He snatched the paper muttering a thank you.

Cherri and Angel were also making their way down and so was Charlie. Once down Alton escorted them back to the kitchen area and they stood in front of a countertop.

"Now, you will each have 1 minute to go through the pantry and find items for this challenges theme which is: BRUNCH!" The minute was on the clock and Alton sent them off. They ran to the pantry grabbing ingredients and nearly tripping over one another. Once done they raced out just in time for the buzzer to go off again. With their baskets on the counter, Alton was ready for the next part, sabotage.

"I believe some of you have sabotage notes, Charlie, you can go first, please read what you have."

Charlie pulled out her paper and looked at it, "Hangover?" She didn't like the sound of that. Alton opened a door from below the counter he stood by and pulled out some goggles.

"These are drunk goggles. They simulate being drunk."

"Really? Lemme see um." Angel asked. An assistant brought them over to him and he placed them over his eyes. The moment he took a step he wobbled and Cherri let him lean on her.

"No kiddin' huh? And all this time I've been fillin' my belly with liquor I could have just worn these." He took them off and was about to give them to Charlie when she held up her hands, "Uh, sorry Angel, they're yours now."

"WHAT?!" He looked to Alton hoping he could intervene and nothing.

"For this challenge Angel, you'll have to cook with those on."

Angel's jaw dropped and he growled at the princess, Cherri behind him gave her the finger. It was Sir Pentious' turn and he looked at his paper, his head tilted, "All nighter." He looked back at Alton and watched him bring out some odd bracelets made of cloth. The hit the counter with a heavy thud.

"You know when you don't have enough sleep your body feels so heavy, well you can give this to any opponent to wear during their challenge."

An evil hiss came from the snake demon, he knew just who to give them to, "Oh Alastor, have fun making your food with those. AHAHAHA!"

An assistant picked up the weights and brought them to Alastor, he then helped attach them to his hands and ankles. The weight was a bit intense, even for him and he had to place his hands on the counter to get relief in the meantime.

"Cherri?" Alton asked. She brought out her paper and read, "Sunny side up."

The last item he brought out was a pair of sunglasses, "But these are not regular sunglasses, these are blackout glasses. You can't see a thing with these."

"Well, as least I know I won't get those..." Angel muttered. Cherri grinned at Charlie, "Revenge is a bitch and I'm that bitch. Have fun princess."

Charlie was given the glasses and Alton was right, once she put them one she could only see straight above or below.

With the sabotages set and the clock set to 30 minutes Alton gave them the go and the contest began. Angel's first move was sloppy and he ended up bumping into the oven, "C'mon you've spun around poles, dicks, and worked blackout drunk, you can do this." He shook his head and began placing the bacon on a pan and threw it in the oven, didn't want to use a stove being unable to move right. Next was toast, also buttered and put in the oven.

Nearby Cherri was keeping an eye on her friend as well as making her own food. Coffee was ground and thrown into the pot to brew along with some spices. A few times she stopped to spin Angel back in the right direction as he kept swerving into her kitchen area.

Alastor was having trouble. Pancakes were a pain when you had to flip a pan with 10lbs weights on your wrists. He settled with less flair and more flip grabbing a spatula and turning them slowly. The same issue occurred as he simmered an orange sauce in another pot. When it came time to pour it, he took a small gravy boat vessel and used that to pour it into. It spilled and landed all over the counter. He swore under his breath and kept going.

Sir Pentious was doing well for himself. Trying his hand at what the younger generation called 'oatmeal'. It looked like porridge and so he used the same technique of boiling the oats and adding honey, berries, and milk on the side. Faux was also doing well, she had grabbed a stool and stood at the fryer rolling out dough and plopping the blobs into the hot oil. Once done she twirled around, grabbed the custard she had made, and BAM! smack right into Angel. Custard spilled all over her, Angel, and the floor.

"Dammit!" She shouted.

"Eh, who'd I hit and why am I all sticky?" Angel turned around again and nearly collided with Charlie who was trying to stir her own pancake batter.

Faux growled and attempted to fix her doughnuts by cutting out holes and dunking them into icing with sprinkles.

Charlie was falling behind. Her idea of making pancakes was failing. She missed the bowl many times leaving her kitchen area a slipping hazard mess. She struggled to find the pans and even turn on the stove correctly.

"Charlie, dear, use the fryer for your cakes," Alastor suggested. The fryer was much lower and she could see better from below. She drizzled the dough over the oil and made her cakes.

It was a close call as Alton began the count down. The plates were done the assistants ran around trying to clear everything up taking away sabotages and untying Angel.

"Times up!" Alton called and hands were raised. It was time for judgment.

"I have a special guest straight from heaven as well. This judge doesn't know anything about you, what you went through, or even the theme. All she knows is she must judge your dishes."

He called the judge out and the door to the hut opened and she stepped out. No one knew who she was and she simply walked to the table and smiled at Alton.

"Welcome miss. For today's tasting, I have brunch."

"That sounds lovely, thank you." She approached Sir Pentious first, "And what do we have here?"

"Oatmeal ma'am. Honey, berries, I heard it's a really good pick me up for the younger one's hangovers." He explained. Cherri snickered from across the room in which he shot her a mean look. She turned away and whistled.

The judge tasted and responded, "Very plain, needs more salt, it amps up the flavor." She then moved on to Charlie. She gulped and waved.

"So I have a new take on uh...donuts! These have been deep-fried, drizzled with honey and powdered sugar."

The judge looked at the rather plain-looking plate and took a bite. She patted her hands from the powdered sugar, "Well, you made a very good beignets."

"Really?! I mean, yes, of course. Thank you." She fixed herself. The judge moved on to Alastor.

"Good morning miss! For today's brunch, I have pancakes with marmalade syrup. My mother's specialty."

The judge hummed and tasted his food, "This really takes me back. The pancakes are a little over cooked, but the marmalade does a good job keeping them moist. Good work."

Alastor gleamed and the judge moved on to Flaux who presented her cheery-looking donuts.

"Very sweet, good for a snack, not so much for brunch. My 4 year old might like these though."

Next was Cherri and the judge perked up seeing more meat on the plate than bread. Coffee, eggs, beans, and toast.

"Now THIS is a brunch for a morning hangover. The coffee is a little strong for my taste but overall great." The judge said.

Last was Angel, his plate full of bacon, and "Are these toaster waffles?" The judge asked picking up the crunchy stamped out waffles.

"Well yeah. You really think you're gonna make a great home-cooked meal when you're hungover?"

Alton smacked a hand to his face and muttered something about making a show with amateur cooks being a bad idea. The judge carefully took a bite of the bacon, "Acceptable. Normally it's either burnt or undercooked. It's a good mix of chewy and crunchy."

The judge walked back to Alton and there was silence as she looked over the dishes presented to her.

"You all worked hard I assume but one person had the worsed brunch dish." More silence until finally, the judge spoke up, "That person is..."

"Sir Pentious."

The snake demon's frills folded flat in disappointment.

"I'm sorry sir but I'll need your apron," Alton said. Sir Pentious slithered over slowly and handed over his apron.

"Just you wait, you half-wits! I may have lost my chance to take over Hell but mark my words this isn't the last you'll hear of me! Sir Pentious!" His frills flew out angrily and he hissed pointing at the others. Alastor waved goodbye and this made the snake demon even angrier. He shook his fists and turned and left for the buses.

"And that concludes the first challenge of Cut Throat Kitchen! Tune in tomorrow for the next challenge!"

The cameras turned off and the remaining contestants were allowed to leave the set.


	4. Second Challenge: Baby Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next challenge is underway and the hazbins have to deal with an interesting child-friendly challenge.

"Head's up Angie!" Cherri called out. A bright red and blue beach ball went sailing over the net and straight for the spider demon who smacked it easily to the other side.

"Oh come on, you know I'm always up." He fixed his hair and watched the ball. He, Cherri, Faux, and Charlie were playing volleyball while Alastor watched on from the sidelines as a referee. Charlie raced around Faux and hit it back. Back and forth the ball went until Charlie's cellphone went off. She recognized the ringtone as the one she set for Vaggie, "Faux, you got this?"

The fox demon nodded and turned back to the ball allowing Charlie to run to the chairs to grab her phone. Angel and Cherri looked at one another and then as the ball went back to their side they both jumped and hit it as hard as they could.

"Hey, no fair!" Faux whined and ran to try to get the ball. It was too fast and she missed, her face hitting the sand. The two friends smacked each other a high five. Faux picked herself up and glared at Alastor, "C'mon that a foul!"

"I didn't see anything." Alastor lied, "I do see that the ball is floating away though."

Faux looked out into the ocean to see he was right, the ball was in the water and the waves were taking it away. She ran off into the water to get the ball.

Charlie grabbed her phone and took it into the hut for privacy, "Hey Vaggie."

_Hey! You did awesome Charlie! I can't believe you managed to win even though you couldn't see it._

"You could say it was...uh...blind luck."

The girls laughed at the pun then Vaggie continued, _"You're making sure to watch Alastor, right?"_

Charlie peeked out the window to see the radio demon swimming after the ball alongside Faux, Angel, and Cherri.

"I don't think he'll be a problem. Alton's rules are really strict. If he tries any tricks he'll be out of the contest or even executed."

There was silence and a long sigh, _"I trust you, and I'll be watch-"_ There was a crash on Vaggie's end of the line and suddenly shouting something foreign. Charlie flinched as she heard more shouting and finally Vaggie picking up the line.

 _"Sorry, Husk is a little...a lot drunk right now. Nifty's got everything sorted though."_ She tried to be reassuring even though half the hotel lobby was littered with broken booze bottles.

"O...kay... Anyway, I'll let you go handle that. Thanks for calling. I miss you." Charlie said with a smile.

 _"Miss you too_ ," Vaggie replied.

They hung up and Charlie went back out to the others. The sun was setting and Cherri was starting a fire in the pit by the shore. Alastor had conjured up drinks, only one each as asked by Charlie ahead of time. Angel had to stay mostly sober. Charlie took a seat on one of the logs by the fire next to Faux, "So, Faux, how did you end up here?"

"A little forward don'cha think?" Angel laughed and took a long drink of his booze.

"Yes... but the hotel is always looking for more-"

"I don't have time, I have a business to take care of," Faux said simply. She turned down Alastor's alcohol and rummaged around the cooler until she found a soda.

"Business?" Charlie asked. Faux rummaged around in the tufted of fur covering her breasts until she pulled out a business card. It was red and pink and covered in glitter. The words BED BATH AND BELOW was spelled out on them.

"No shit? YOU run triple B?" Cherri asked. Faux nodded and stuffed the card back into her fur.

Angel perked up, "No way, a pipsqueak like you runs such a big company."

"Well uh...ask Val where he gets his sex toys then," Faux said carefully. Angel's eyes widened and he was convinced. He went back to sipping his beer. Faux did the same with her soda to take whatever edge the sugar could off her nerve, "You're here to help your hotel right?"

Charlie nodded happily, "And once I do it'll be smooth sailing for demons here! Including you...eh...if you want."

Faux stayed silent for a moment, "No thank you."

Charlie pouted. She knew she still had competition, Faux had to be taken down then regardless of who won the hotel would be a success.

The next day was different. They didn't wake to anything new. Nothing set up. They got into their uniforms, freshly cleaned and laid out for them, and went about their day. It wasn't until after lunch did they see anything happen. The volleyball net was removed and large rocks were placed around the area in which they played the day before. The pirate-themed decor was placed here and there and made the circular spot look like a pirates cove. Beside it were shovels.

"I haven't seen such tacky decor since I attended my cousin's 5th birthday!" Alastor laughed.

"It's cute actually," Charlie said as they entered the area and looked around. Alton suddenly greeted them from behind a fake waterfall.

"Argh! Welcome back to Cut Throat Kitchen! Today's challenge is-"

"Treasure hunting?" Cherri interrupted. Alton wrapped an arm about Cherri, "You are right there miss." He let go and walked off, Cherri glaring is disgust.

"Today's challenge is a treasure hunt. Buried here are treasure chests with the notes containing today's sabotages, there are 3 of them."

Assistants then began handing each of them a weird electronic device and a very tiny shovel.

"You each get a metal detector and a shovel to dig your way in. Please note, none of the chests are more than a foot underground." Alton said. Angel looked at his tiny shovel and then the bigger ones off to the side, "I know size doesn't matter, but uh..can't we use those?"

"Size doesn't matter, it's how you use it, right? Besides, it wouldn't be a challenge then!"

Angel was almost insulted at the joke being taken from him. Even more so when once again his bottom pair of hands were tied up. Everyone else put their aprons on and got ready for the count down. On GO they used the device and began scanning the ground waiting for a chirp.

"Blasted device..." Alastor swore under his breath and he adjusted the dial, "I can't get this to work..." While Alastor fussed with the technology Faux made quick work of her find, digging away like a dog in the hand with her shovel. The sand flew right onto Angel who shook it off and readjusted his furry chest, "Watch it, sister! You're gettin' sand in the goods!"

He was ignored as she simply picked the chest out from the sand and opened it, pocketing a scrap of paper happily.

Cherri's device suddenly beeped and she and Angel began digging. They dug out the box and Cherri handed it over to Angel who quickly put the paper in the pocket of his apron. There was only one sabotage left.

Charlie's device began to beep slowly and she swung the device over and over trying to find the exact spot. However, when Alastor's device let out a high pitched squeal she turned, "Al, would you like some help?"

"That would be lovely, but I believe this is a contest, don't worry about me." Alastor said reassuringly. Charlie wasn't taking no for an answer. She gestured for him to hand over the device and she worked with it to retune it properly. While this was happening Cherri and Faux had eyes on the last spot Charlie was at. It was a race. Faux jumped up and ended up tripping over her own hole she dug leaving Cherri to take the lead. She found the spot and quickly dug out the last sabotage.

"Damn it!" Faux growled. The buzzer sounded and Charlie and Alastor jumped in surprise. The dig was over and they didn't have a single sabotage. The devices and shoves were taken and the group was led to the kitchens.

"Congratulations! Time for today's showdown! The theme for today is family dinner! You'll each be given a minute to shop in the pantry before we start the sabotage round." Alton said. Another count down and they raced off to grab ingredients. There was a shuffle, at one point Faux had shoved Cherri out of the way to get some meat only for Angel hip bump the fox demon out of the way.

"Sorry short stacks I didn't see ya there!" He laughed. They made it out on time and stood by their counters.

Alton stepped up to them and gestured to Angel, "I believe you have a sabotage."

Angel brought out the paper and squinted, "What the fuck? Uh...babyfood."

Alton grinned, "Ah...good choice. For this sabotage, you are to pick one person to give up all their regular food in exchange for this lovely collection of pureed baby food."

Angel stifled a laugh and pointed to Faux, "Give it to short stacks over there. She's the perfect height for it."

Faux growled and watched as most of her food was taken and she was left with the baby food. Next was Cherri and she read hers with the same amount of confusion as Angel, "Picky eater."

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Alton, "For those that don't know toddlers are very picky! They don't like fruits, vegetables, and prefer sweet things! You may pick one person to give up all their fruits and vegetables in exchange for these lovely gummy fruits and frozen french fries."

Alastor and Charlie gulped and tried to look away to drive away attention, it didn't work and Cherri walked up the counter, picked up the box of gummy candies and fries and dropped them off at Alastor's counter. An assistant followed behind to take his other products. The radio demon could only scowl and the sound of angry static could be heard around the arena. He was very unfamiliar with this kind of food.

"Faux?" Alton asked. Faux read hers, "Mama Multitasker."

Alton's demeanor almost completely changed and he let out an evil laugh, "The fun thing about being a parent is you have to learn to watch children while cooking. All other contestants must keep a robotic baby doll from leaving an area circled in your kitchen or choose to hold them. If they leave the area and they are not returned within 1 minute you must stop cooking for 5 minutes."

"WHAT?!" Angel shouted.

"This should be fun..." Charlie said nervously.

"Are we allowed to hold the child?" Alastor asked with confidence. Alton nodded.

"Hey, yeah, can I have my arms back then?" Angel asked.

"No."

"Dammit..."

Everyone but Faux was given a baby. Cherri and Angel put them in the marked circle while Charlie and Alastor chose to hold them with one hand.

"Oh, and these dolls are sensitive like a baby. No holding them by the head, swinging them around, or harm can come to them." Alton warned. Cherri muttered an "Aw man..." and the clock began. She put the baby in the circle and began making her dish, a beef casserole. She went on the hunt for a pressure cooker. There were only two. Her and Alastor grabbed them both.

Alastor had played it smart, he tucked in the flannel shirt and buttoned it, allowing the baby to be cradled safely from within his shirt while he cooked. Angel had a similar idea, only taking his shirt and tying it like a baby wrap around the doll. Charlie was the only one actually holding the doll with one hand and cooking with the other.

"Ok, if I can just get everything into this pot I can watch the brat-" A buzzer went off in Cherri's station. The baby had left the area for too long and she was forced to sit out for 5 minutes holding the baby. She swore under her breath and plopped the doll onto her lap.

"Oh c'mon, is that any way to treat your baby?" Alton teased. Cherri mumbled something about shoving the baby up his ass.

Alastor was almost done getting everything into the pressure cooker. He had sausage on the stove, simmering within the melted gummy candies. The frozen fries diced and thrown into the cooker. Once the meat was seared he tossed just the meat, draining most of the candy off best he could, into the pot, and started it.

Faux was busy taste testing and smelling everything. Left with just baby food her only dinner option for a family were butternut squash soup and a very crude biscuit made from baby cereal and flour. Having no baby to take care of she had time to get this done.

Charlie was one-handed but skilled with her moves. Years of dancing with her songs left her light on her feet with the baby despite everything. Homemade pizza was her idea and thankfully the pantry had premade dough. She rolled it out with one hand and began pouring sauce, cheese, and toppings. Putting the baby done in the circle long enough to put it in the oven.

Angel was in his own little world, _I wonder if Mama cooked like this...?_ He thought and smiled as he stirred the noodles in the pot and meat sauce. Spaghetti Bolognese, he thought and inhaled. It had been forever since he smelled it.

Cherri was finally able to get up and she put the baby back in the circle and roughly chopped the vegetables and meat and threw them in the cooker on a higher setting. She only had 15 minutes left. Right before she hit start the buzzer went off again. She was put back in time out.

"Stupid fuckin doll." She growled and sat down with it again. Another 5 minutes. By the time she got out she only had 10 and set the cooker as high as it would go.

"Uh, Cherri, that's not a good idea," Angel warned as he plated his dish.

"Like I have a choice." She said back. The clock was ticking down and with a minute left she took out the food, half-burnt but better than nothing, and began plating her casserole. Angel glanced over, worried for his friend. The buzzer went off. Babies were removed, Angel's hands were untied and judging began.

Alastor was first, the judge tasted and made a face, "Jumbalyah...it's all little sweet." Alastor couldn't really say why or protest he simply apologized and the judge walked to Angel.

"It's my mama's Spaghetti," Angel said. The judge tasted and smiled, "Well done, I prefer my noodles a little softer, but aldente is a nice touch."

Next was Faux who nervously presented her soup. The judge took a piece of the makeshift bread and dunked it into the soup.

"A bit watery, did you strain your veggies?"

"Uh...kinda..." Faux laughed.

"I wouldn't do that again." She warned. Faux nodded and gulped. Cherri was next and she was just as nervous but tried not to show it. The judge eyed her burnt dish and picked at some of the meat with a fork, the inside was almost raw.

"I know we're in Hell and I can't die from eating bad food, but this dish by human standards is inedible." The judge said.

The color drained from Cherri's face, she growled at Faux as the judge turned her back and went to Charlie. By judges standards, the dough was a little chewy and bland, but good overall. The judge then stood back with Alton.

"You've tasted all of them have you made your choice?"

The judge nodded, "Yes. Angel..." She began. Angel suddenly became nervous, "You're dish was wonderful, your mother must be proud."

Angel smiled with pride and rubbed the back of his head.

"However, Cherri. Your dish I couldn't even eat. I'm sorry but you're out."

The spider demons joy didn't last as he saw Cherri having to leave. She turned to her friend and gave him a hug, "Knock um dead ok? I'll be watching from the hotel." With a wave and an angry glare at Faux Cherri packed up and left. Once cameras were off the show was over Angel turned to Faux, "YOU!"

The fox demon yelped and ran for cover behind the huts.

"Get back here you fuckin' fox! I'm gonna hunt you like a poacher and skin you alive!" He chased after her and just as she thought she got the lead he grabbed her by the back of her bathing suit top and lifted her up like a cat by the scruff. Faux withdrew her arms and legs inward to protect herself. Before he could do or say anything more Alastor had appeared behind him suddenly and tapped his head lightly with his radio cane. Angel turned to him.

"Might I remind you that you're still an inhabitant of the hotel?" Alastor informed.

"And?"

"And, I believe Charlie had mentioned something about no violence."

Angel rolled his eyes, "Fine." and dropped the fox demon. She landed on the ground and scurried like a scared animal behind Alastor. He too also became annoyed and stepped out of the way and knelt down to her level, "How you managed to live this long in Hell I'll never know."

"I've only been here a decade..." She muttered and stood up allowing Alastor to do the same.

Charlie overheard the commotion and looked behind the huts, "Al's right though. You can't be beating people up without reason."

Angel was about to say something before Charlie said, "and someone playing fairly in a contest, as unfair as it is, isn't a reason to beat someone up." She then turned to Faux who was brushing the sand out of her fur, "How about you and Al switch rooms."

The spider demon immediately perked up, "Sounds good to me, how about it smiles?"

"As long as you obey the 5ft rule." He said backing up and putting his cane between them. It was settled and Faux left to move her stuff to Charlie's room.


	5. The Third Challenge: Muddy, Gooey, Sticky

That night Charlie sat in her hammock scrolling through messages sent by Vaggie. Faux was once again buried in her book. One message sparked Charlie's curiosity. _What do you know of this Faux demon?_ Charlie sat up, "Hey Faux, you asleep?"

She looked up from her book and then back down, "No."

Charlie tried to find a way to spark the conversation, "So uh, you don't seem like most other demons. Normally they're uh mean, uncaring, or um... what I mean is, you said you died recently, new demons take decades of killing and taking souls and uh..."

"You want to know how I ended up here?" Faux asked. Charlie nodded and fixed her hair anxiously.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Guess when they say, for better or worse, they really mean it." Faux sighed and put down her book, "My husband tried to kill me, in defense I tried to kill him and failed. He managed to get the gun first."

Charlie got up and sat on the hammock by Faux, "I'm so sorry..." She said.

"Don't be. I committed other sins I'd rather not discuss, eh...but anyway. When I got here I didn't want to kill so I used my money management skills to make a ton and buy out BBB when the former owner got executed."

"Well, that's one way to avoid conflict," Charlie said with a laugh.

Faux laughed with her, "Yeah, who knew money would make a difference on whether or not you lived. However..." The fox demon fell silent in thought for a moment before she spoke up again, "It's not enough when Hell is still overpopulated."

Charlie was confused, _what was she talking about?_ When Faux noticed the confusion she said, "You're the princess and you don't know?"

Again, the princess was stumped.

"As overpopulation gets worse the 'bar moves higher for protection'." She quoted. Charlie's eyes went wide, her father had said something like that long ago. She put a hand to her mouth and stared at the floor.

"Yeah, I was overseeing a shipment and I saw Lucifer show up to Valentino's studio. I kinda snooped around and overheard him talking." Faux said.

It all made sense now on why Angel and Cherri were in the contest. Her mind wandered to Alastor and she wondered if that was why he too was in the contest. No one was doing it for the hotel but rather themselves so they were safe from extermination.

Charlie got up and went back to her hammock, "Thanks for telling me." She said before texting Vaggie.

The next day was awkward. While Charlie, Faux, and Angel were all upset over current events Alastor was 'right as rain' as he put it when he sat down to eat breakfast. He scanned the room that was horribly silent and spoke up cheerfully, "Why is everyone so glum?! It's a beautiful day to be at the beach!"

"Easy for you to say smiles, YOU got a good night's sleep!" Angel snapped. He ruffled his hair and rubbed his face seemingly trying to wake up.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. Angel groaned and glared at the radio demon and began his rant.

"My beastie got kicked out of the contest, by a fuckin' con artist fox no less. Smiles here crackles in his sleep, and when I don't get any sleep I get cranky, and now I"m stressed out I'm gonna lose the contest!"

Alastor was about to argue but remained silent for Angel's sake and just sipped his coffee. Charlie tried to show compassion by offering a sabotage but he turned that down.

"Why not take a nap?" Faux asked. Angel growled, "What do you think I am? Four?! I don't need no stinkin' nap!"

Charlie went back to eating her breakfast and Alastor once more stayed quiet, Faux however lost her own sense and she coyly said back, "You're sure acting like a 4 year old."

With that, Angel launched himself at the fox demon and had her on the floor wrestling her into submission with all six arms. Two on her legs, two on her arms, and two on her throat, "Say it again I fuckin' dare you!"

Faux growled and struggled, her tail flicked once and then smacked him hard between the legs. He recoiled and jumped up, protecting his assets, "YOU BITCH!" He shouted and then using his third set of arms brought out his tommy gun and aimed it at her. Faux suddenly froze from trying to stand up. Charlie quickly stepped between the two.

"Calm down please?" She turned to Angel and used a finger to put down his gun, "You do seem really tired and the next challenge is most likely after dinner today, why not take a nap. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

Angel grumbled and put his gun and arms back, "Fine." He snagged a piece of toast from his plate and left with it to his hut.

That evening Alastor strolled into his hut to see Angel still sleeping. Arms and legs sprawled out of the hammock lazily and snoring. He walked closer and tapped his chest fluff with his cane.

"Oh daddy not there..." Angel moaned and rolled over away from Alastor. The radio demon backed up for a moment with the moans coming from Angel, but he had to wake up him for the next challenge. He walked up to the bed and poked Angel's shoulder, "Angel, it's almost time for the next round, wake up."

Angel only mumbled and rolled back onto his back. Alastor was getting impatient and the immature behavior was making him almost angry. He picked up a glass of water by the bed and bent down so his mouth was near Angel's ear.

_The...itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout..._

Angel began to stir

_Down came the rain_

Angel woke up fully remembering the song and when he saw the water in Alastor's hand he rolled, wrapped himself in the hammock and it spun and dropped him on the floor.

"Ah! You're awake!" Alastor cheered and set the cup down.

"Yeah yeah, why'd ya have to do it that way?!" Angel shouted.

"I could have just spilled the water on you," Alastor said simply. Angel pushed him aside and walked to the mirror to fix himself up. His hair and make up were a mess, but at least he was well-rested. He put on some waterproof make up and retied his shirt under his fluff. He turned to Alastor and adjusted himself, "I'm starting to think you're jealous."

"Certainly not..." Alastor said.

They left the bungalow and once outside Angel noticed the sun was almost setting and also that he was hungry. Before he had time to head to the cafeteria the speaker chirped on Alastor's cane, it was time for the next challenge. Angel swore loudly and followed Alastor to the arena. Alastor's smile turned off when they realized what was going on. A part of the beach was encircled with rocks, smaller ones. The inside covered in thick mud. Alton stood by the ring along with a muscular looking wolf demon wearing a referee outfit.

"Welcome to the next challenge! For this one, you'll be, by viewer request, MUD WRESTLING!" He announced.

Angel's eyes lit up while Alastor slapped a hand to his face.

"For this challenge, it will be boys against boys and girls vs girls. The winner of each round gets the sabotage!" Alton informed. The four of them lined up outside the ring and sat in chairs provided.

"First round! Charlie vs Faux! The goal of the game, get your opponent out of the circle. No time limit." The referee said. Charlie and Faux were led to the ring. The whistle blew and they just stood there for a moment.

"Hey faux, no hard feelings right?" Charlie asked. Faux nodded, this was a contest, someone had to win and someone had to lose. From the sidelines, Angel began to cheer them on, "C'mon princess she's half your size, just pick her up and throw her out!"

He was right, although Faux took offense and flipped him off, "Fuck you, damn spider..."

"Sure, $500 an hour toots!" Angel shot back.

"Wait really?" Faux was caught off guard and that was Charlie's moment. She grappled the fox demon and wrestled her to the mud with ease. It splattered everywhere and Alton had to step to the side as the girls fought to gain enough traction to outweigh the other. Sadly Faux height was a huge handicap, she couldn't even make Charlie budge as she tried to push, hands clasped, the princess out of the ring. She slid backward and Charlie then picked her up and placed her out of the ring. Faux protested and pouted childishly and once out of the ring stamped her feet and swore. The whistle blew, Charlie had won.

Angel was laughing from the sidelines, "Serves ya right short stacks!"

Faux pouted all the way to her seat and sat down with a -squish- from the mud.

It was Alastor and Angel's turn. Alastor removed his shirt and threw it on his chair and followed Angel into the ring. The spider demon whistled at him, "I was hoping to do the dirty with ya at some point, didn't think it would be like this."

"Alton, blow the whistle please," Alastor asked unamused by Angel's advances. The referee did as asked and the match started. Angel yelled and charged forward hoping to topple the radio demon. He was grabbed and thrown with such speed he didn't see what happened until he picked himself up out of the mud. Angel shook his head and snorted mud out of his nonexistent nose. He got up and charged again. This time Alastor grabbed him in a tight hug keeping all his arms from moving.

"Consider this the ONLY time I'm going to touch you in a somewhat loving way," Alastor said.

"Oh, please squeeze me tighter baby..." Angel moaned.

That ruined whatever fun Alastor was having and he tilted his body back and drove Angel's head into the mud and let go allowing the rest of his body to splat into the mud. The radio demon rolled out and picked up Angel, now limp from the fall, and hurled him out of the ring. Angel came to and spat out sand and cursed under his breath.

"You ok?" Charlie called out.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine."

The referee announced Alastor's win, the sabotage was his to claim.

"We have our winners!" Alton said, "There will be a short intermission while we allow our chefs to clean up."

They cut to commercial and all four of them went into the ocean to wash off. Once clean they returned and were escorted to the kitchen arena and given aprons once more. The show began again and the light was on Alton.

"And we're back! Welcome to the next challenge. For today's dish, we'll be making DESSERT!" Alton announced. Charlie glowed with the idea of sweet treats and a minute was put on the clock. They raced off to get their items. The dash was a little easier as only 4 were left and thus more room. They got their items and left in time to their counters. It was time for sabotages.

Charlie took out her paper and read it, "Chubby bunny." She knew of that game, stuffing marshmallows in your mouth until you couldn't say chubby bunny anymore. However, the sabotage was much different. A tennis ball gun was wheeled out, only it was filled with marshmallows.

"Ah, a classic sleepover game, well here on Cut Throat Kitchen it is not. Charlie, the person of your choice will get to be pelted with marshmallows at random by this gun making it much harder to cook."

Charlie looked at all three of them, it was a hard choice, she looked down and sighed, "Faux, sorry."

"OK! Faux, be prepared, as you make your food, Rambo here will be shooting you with these fluffy yet painful treats." Alton said squishing a marshmallow between his claws and popping it into his mouth.

Alastor was next to read his and when he opened it he glanced at Angel and then read allowed, "Ice creamed."

Sure enough, Angel snickered. Alastor elbowed him hard to keep his innuendo to himself. Alton's assistant brought out a rubber suit and then pounds of shaved ice, "The lucky contestant of your choice will have to wear this suit and fill it to the waist with this lovely shaved ice, every minute he must stop, come over to the syrup dispenser and put fresh syrup, turning him into a wonderful, yet cold, iced treat.

"Oh no. No!" Angel shouted as Alastor began to turn his direction, "You ARE NOT giving that to me!"

"But Angel, you always seem so hot under the collar, it's about time someone cooled you down." Alastor joked, "Give it to him please."

There was shouts and yelling and Angel had to be forced into the suit, only half since it didn't fit well, suspenders holding up the pants. Assistants began filling the pants with shaved ice. The spider demon screaming and hissing the whole time. Once they were done he stood there frozen and shivering.

Charlie said not a word and neither did Faux, both feeling bad for Angel. Alastor however was getting way too much pleasure out his misery as he smiled and continued his joke, "See? You must feel better now that you aren't so hot and bothered."

"Will you SHUT UP! My balls are bluer than the damn Slurpee syrup!" Angel shook his fists.

His anger was brought down as the clock was set and the cooking began. He hobbled over and grabbed his basket, thankfully he had picked a dessert that could be made easier, tiramisu. All he had to do was brew some instant coffee, dip the cookies into the coffee, layer them with melted chocolate, and whipped cream in a dish but the entire process had him rigid being so cold and soon wet and cold as the heat melted the ice. Every 5 minutes he was forced to stop and put fresh ice and syrup into the rubber pants and waddle his way back to the kitchen.

Charlie was having fun despite everything, she stirred milk and cream and caramel and put it all into the ice cream maker. Sure she had to dodge a few marshmallows aimed at Faux, but it was almost easy as she danced about singing to herself.

Poor Faux was stumped. Being pelted by soft squishy treats sounded harmless but were quit painful, this was Hell after all. Every shot hit her leaving an awful sticky red welt under her fur. At one point it hit her mixer causing the whole thing to fall on the floor, she had to start over.

Alastor was in the same boat as Charlie, happily mixing up a yellow cake and putting pineapple and cherries in the bottom of a pan. He dodged all the marshmallows, Angel flailing about with his frozen pants, and whisked his batter up till fluffy.

The timer counted down. Charlie plated her ice cream and drizzled with caramel and sea salt. Alastor plopped out his cake and served it still hot. Angel had his pants taken and was able to shake off the ice, not so much the syrup, however was able to plate a somewhat soft tiramisu. Faux however had nothing more than cookie dough on a plate.

"Time's up!" Alton called out. Hands went up and the judge came out. Sure enough to Faux, she passed right by her plate giving her a simple, "This is not edible."

Charlie was next and the judge took a second bite, "This is wonderful. Soft serve is my favorite, although a bit too much salt I can let that slide."

She approached Angel's counter and his results were just as good, "I haven't had tiramisu since 1960. I see you took a short cut, but it's well-executed."

Alastor was last, the judge tasted and chuckled, "Who knew the radio demon had such talent. The perfect balance of cake and fruit, I really can't find anything wrong with it, do you mind if I take this home today?" She looked at Alton who gave a nod.

"Certainly ma'am, I'm glad you appreciate my skills." Alastor gleamed.

"Brown noser..." Angel mumbled.

The judge took a stand near Alton, "All but one of you did well," She looked at Faux, "I'm not sure why nor do I care how your cookies ended up like that. I'm sorry Faux."

With that, the fox demon was out. She hung her head, packed her things, and was about to leave when Charlie waved to her, "Hey! Um, if you're ever in town, you're always welcomed to stay at the hotel."

Faux smiled and thanked her and left for the bus. This left only the three of them for the contest.


	6. The Fourth Challenge: Swimming Sober

With Faux gone the last three traded rooms again. Angel no longer wanting to sleep with someone that was so noisy at night. Alastor was comfortable sleeping on his own while Charlie and Angel were in the same bunk. Sure it meant the spider demon had to behave but sleep meant he could focus on the contest.

The day was rather boring being only 3 left but Charlie wanted to make the most of it. Between swimming races, volleyball, and card games as the evening drew near it was rather peaceful for Hell and she enjoyed her time with, dare she say it, friends. Alastor stared at his cards close to him, glancing up every so often. Angel felt watched and not in a good way, he turned over his shoulder to see a poof of an eye disappear.

"Hey, you're cheating!" He shouted throwing his cards down.

"Am not," Alastor said childishly, he was clearly having fun.

"Ya are too! I just saw yer stupid eye behind me." Angel shouted again and pointed behind him. Charlie giggled, sure he was telling the truth but the scene was too much to stop.

"Prove it," Alastor said. Angel had no proof and he could only pout and cross his bottom arms while picking up his cards again. Thankfully they were faced down. By the end of the game, Alastor had won and just in time as the speaker went off for the next challenge to begin.

Outside they were greeted with a different scene. The pantry was gone and was replaced with an entire grocery store, Hell's magic they assumed. Beside that was a swimming pool, it's waters crystal clear instead of the same dark purple. Charlie and Angel were in awe. The princess had never seen such beautiful water and Angel hadn't in decades. Charlie took off her shorts and ran for the pool while Angel took off his shirt and charged ahead with her.

"Are you sure you can just..." Alastor was about to warn them to not following rules but cut himself off, it was pointless to try to end their fun. Charlie got their first and cannonballed into the pool. Angel was next and dove in gracefully coming back up and whipping his hair back in a sexy fashion. He sighed in peace and floated onto his back.

"This water feels like heaven," Charlie said as she saded to the shallow end and floated her hands along the water.

"You're right about that," Alton said suddenly. The two wheeled around to see a rather unhappy show host. They laughed weakly and made their way out of the pool and sat on the edge. Alastor had finally made it to the pool and that's when Alton began his show.

"Welcome to the semi-finals of Cut Throat kitchen! We have Charlie, Angel, and Alastor left and only ONE will walk away with the prize!"

He informed, "For today's challenge, deep diving! In this pool are two sabotage chests. On my mark, you're to swim to the deep end and dive to reach one of them!"

Alastor looked worried, there was a reason he stayed mostly out of the water and he didn't want to admit it. Alton counted down and the challenge began. Years of dancing and singing made this an easy job for Charlie. She swam to the deep end and took a breath and went in. Opening her eyes underwater was a new experience, a little blurry but much more clearer than Hell's waters. She looked down and saw one of the chests. She surfaced, took a breath, and went back down swimming as fast as she could.

Angel underwater and he swam right passed her to a deeper portion of the pool. He knew his limit, 3 minutes to hold his breath and he kept going and reached out for the other box. He surfaced and brushed his hair back with a hand, "Who knew years of blow jobs would pay off." He then heard a grumble from the shallow end of the pool.

Alastor was trying his best to swim but failing. He sunk, rose, tried to sink, and walk to the deep end but that failed. He came to the surface sputtering, coughing, and choking on water. It was up to Angel at this point, since he already had a sabotage he let Charlie get the other one and he swam over to Alastor.

"I know we're demons an' all but this ain't no holy water." He joked before grabbing under Alastors arms and using his 3rd hidden pair of arms to swim him to the shallow end. Once able to stand Alastor fixed his hair out of his eyes and shook like an animal the water off of him.

"I guess I owe you a thank you."

"It's no sweat, why didn't you say you couldn't swim though?" Angel asked. Alastor's eye twitched, he refused to say anything. Charlie suddenly surfaced with the box in hand and took it to the shallow end. Alton blew the whistle, time was up. They exited the pool and were given time to dry up a little before going to the next round.

Once in the kitchens, Alton spoke up, "For this round things will be a little different. We will do sabotages first and then you'll be given 5 minutes to shop for ingredients and only 5 minutes to make your dish." Before the contestants could complain Alton went on, "Angel if you could read your sabotage?"

He opened the box and read the paper, "Sober? That doesn't' sound good."

"Sober will be good for you at least, you may choose one opponent who will be exempt from using any alcohol during the challenge. They may only use flavoring, foods, and seltzer water." Alton explained. Angel thought to himself, Charlie would already be choosing something nonalcoholic so that left, "Sorry Alastor, this one is yours."

Drinks were already not his specialty, unless of course, he conjured them up, which wasn't going to happen per the rules. He stood there and pondered his ideas while Charlie read her's aloud, "Make it rain?"

"Hell yeah! Alton, what's this one?" Angel asked excitedly. Alton cleared his throat trying to stave off the laugh coming up.

"The contestant of your choice has to hold onto a stripper pole the entirety of the cooking phase." He explained.

Angel was practically begging for this sabotage, it wouldn't be the first time he'd mix up a drink while hanging from a pole. However, Charlie didn't have the same idea, in fact, given Angel's deal for staying at the hotel she had no choice but to give it to Alastor.

As if his brain just broke, radio static buzzed from him and his face went pale, he looked over to the others that were turning pink in the face with the idea of him having to spin around a pole.

Before the round began the radio demon was set up with his pole at his stage, thankfully he was able to reach everything from the pole, only with one hand of course. The timer was set to 5 minutes and they were given their baskets. The race was on and they ran into the grocery store. Angel headed for the alcohol, Charlie the fruit aisle, and Alastor was behind Angel grabbing and looking through flavorings and other ingredients.

Within the 5 minutes, they were running out and to their kitchens. Charlie grabbed the blender, ice, and fruit and began chopping. Carefully cleaning in between each batch and layering the fruity smoothie mixtures on top of one another in the glass. Angel was skillfully concocting what he knew of was 'between the sheets'. Husker made it for him once and showed him how so he could help himself when Vaggie wasn't looking and he was too drunk to make anything fancy. A bit too much liquor, but the more the better right? So he hoped. Alastor was struggling. Most of what he wanted was in reach, only he learned it was hard to open things with one hand. He resorted to using his teeth. Not the most hygienic but it worked. However, his time was up and sadly he only had part of his 'virgin bee's knees' finished. No garnish and no lime juice. It was basically just seltzer water, honey, and lemon.

The judge came out and began her testing. Angel was first and she smelled and sipped and made a face, "A little strong, the lime and sugar offset it a little, but not the burn."

Alastor was next and she was a little hopeful as his last recipe was very well done, sadly she took one sip and was disappointed, "I'm sorry but this is not the bee's knees. I thought you'd do better."

Last was Charlie and she took a sip, placed it down, and smiled, "After the last two this is refreshing and so bright! Wonderful job." Charlie blushed and mumbled a thank you. The judge picked up the smoothie and went back to Alton's side.

"Well, it's clear who won, however one must go home."

The judge thought for a moment looking at Alastor and Angel, this wasn't an easy choice, "Angel your's had way too much alcohol, and Alastor, yours was too little. However one of you lacked flavor and creativity...."

There was a long pause.

"Angel...you get to stay. I'm sorry Alastor but yours was just bland."

The radio demon held back his emotions and tipped an invisible hat to the judge. He turned to Charlie and grabbed both her hands, "You did well my darling, I'll watch the hotel for you while you finish here. Good luck." He forced a smile. With a snap of his fingers, he was back in his original clothes and suitcases packed. With a wave to them, he boarded the bus and left.

The cameras ended and assistants began to pack things up, the last challenge was tomorrow.


	7. Final Challenge: Dinner and Dessert

Morning came for the final two. Charlie greeted Angel with a warm 'good morning' and a wave. He weakly smiled back and took a seat at the table a few chairs away. Charlie was worried about the contest but before she could speak up Angel's cellphone went off and when he looked at it his eyes went wide with horror and he got up to take the call in private.

"Yeah mornin' boss." He said as he walked out. Charlie got up and followed him. He stood on the side of the cafeteria building, Charlie stooped behind the corner to listen.

 _"Wonderful job angel cakes! All you need to do now is beat that sorry princess and the wish is all ours!"_ Valentino was clearly happy and Charlie could hear his booming voice even though it wasn't on speaker.

"No problem Mr. Valentino. Anything else you need?" Angel asked.

 _"I can't just call my favorite angel to wish them well?"_ It was almost a threat.

"Well, thanks. I'll uh do my best." Angel said.

 _"You better, you know what will happen if you let her win."_ Val threatened. Angel flinched at the threat, agreed and then hung up and began to walk back to the cafeteria.

When Charlie heard him meantion the name Valentino she gasped, covered her mouth and ran back to the cafeteria and pretended to be enjoying her morning. Really she was lost in thought. _Angel is doing this for Valentino...his life is on the line..._

"Stupid fans, dunno when to quit tryin'." Angel lied and sat down to finish his food. He took notice to the princess's spaced out face and waved a hand, "Hey, anyone in there?"

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts and laughed weakly, "Yes, I'm just nervous."

 _No kiddin'_ Angel thought.

After breakfast they walked the shoreline together in silence, in the distance the assistants were setting up for the final challenge. Lights were put up everywhere, they assumed it was going to take place at night. Angel ruffled his hair, "Man, why can't they do this sooner and get it over with?" Charlie agreed, "So...anyway, uh. I gotta call Vaggie and let her know what's going on. I'll be back."

Angel shrugged and Charlie walked to her hut to get her phone. She had to tell Vaggie there was going to be a change of plans.

After she made the call the day was spent almost silent but for the random swim or trying to play valleyball. They wanted nothing more than to have the show over with. What was a surprise, however, was in the evening as they entered the cafeteria guests were there to greet them. Vaggie ran up to Charlie and squeezed her in a tight hug. Cherri gave a friendly wave from a nearby table. Angel was taken aback but smiled and joined her. The rest of the hotel staff was there as well. Nifty squeaked with joy and hugged Charlie, "I can't believe you made it to the finals! The hotel is gonna look fantastic once you win!"

Charlie laughed weakly, "About that..." Her words left her as she scanned the room. Others were there in the back, taking a seat far from the hotel staff and for good reason. Her mom and dad were the furthest back followed by who she assumed to be Valentino, as Angel took one glance his way and nervously turned grabbing his arms in defense. Off to the side were Faux and Sir Pentious talking with one another but more interested in just watching than congratulating anyone.

"We were all invited to watch the finals." Vaggie said as she sat down with her girlfriend. Charlie mouthed a 'wow' and combed a strand of hair behind her ear trying to hide her nervousness.

"You're gonna do great, I know it." Vaggie said. Charlie nodded.

The chatter grew louder and went on into the evening. Once dinner was over the show began once more. Charlie and Angel were called out of the cafeteria and outside while the rest waited inside. The arena was much different. The lights were on as the sun had set and spot lighted the two kitchen areas where they would cook. Alton stood on a stage with the judge and they waited patiently for the two to make their way to their counters near the kitch arena. Once approached Alton welcomed them.

"Welcome back to the final episode of Cut Throat Kitchen! We have with us Charlie and Angel but only ONE will walk away with the prize! Today will be different. Contestants will be given one hour to both shop and cook their winning entry dish for this contest. There will be no sabotages this round, just pure cooking skills against one another."

Angel put on his aprons and was surprised when no one came out to zip tie his hands together. Charlie put hers on as well and they both stepped up to a pair of grocery carts near the entrance to the small store. Hands on the cart Alton counted down. They could hear cheers and shouts from the cafeteria where Vox stood broadcasting the contest through multiple TVs.

Alton counted down, an hour on the clock and on GO they ran into the store to grab ingredients. Charlie was off to the baking isle, her chocolate cake recipe was in her head and she carefully looked through ingredients to find what she needed. Angel however was in a rush. Meatloaf took longer than an hour to cook and the pressure cooker was not an option in his opinion. He quickly grabbed the meat, spices, everything he needed and pushed his cart through the doors and to the kitchen. His arms would hopefully give him extra time as he used one pair to mix the meat and the other to prep the oven and pan. Once done it was the tedious job of peeling and chopping potatoes. Into the pot they went. By the time everything was in the oven or on the stove Charlie had returned and she began her baking.

Oven set, she took a cheap trick by using boxed cake and changing the recipe. The smell of melted butter and warm chocolate filled her station and once her cake was in the oven she started the frosting and toppings. First the frosting, which she knew how to make. More butter, chocolate, and cream was whisked together, then the strawberries chopped. Her cake was done in time and she put it in the freezer to chill.

Angel was a nervous wreck, checking the meat every so often. He made a thinner batch in hopes it would cook faster. Once almost done he added the tomato sauce and seasonings to cook on top. The potatoes still needed mashing and he use his second pair of arms to take care of adding cream and butter while mashing.

In the cafeteria Vaggie was on her feet in front cheering Charlie on and shouting hoping she would hear her, "NO! Don't leave the berries out! They'll brown! You didn't even CHECK the cake to see if it was done! GAH!" She pulled at her hair in fusteration.

"Hey down in front!" Husk shouted.

"Yeah, we can't see." Nifty added.

Vaggie turned and scowled, "There are 4 other TVs look at those."

Alastor was also annoyed with her actions, blocking the TV was rather rude and he snapped his fingers. Black tendrils came up from the floor and pulled Vaggie into a chair in front, "Thank you." Alastor said as the tendrils disappeared.

In the back of the cafeteria, Valentino was unhappy seeing Angel rushed. He glanced behind his shoulder seeing Lucifer sitting in his own conjured throne, Lillith sitting lazily on his lap. He would be seen if he did anything, or would he? He excused himself and entered the bathrooms behind the cafeteria. It was empty, he could use his powers here, something to calm Angel's nerves. He took a hit from his pipe and blew pink smoke out. It swirled and billowed out of the bathroom and straight to the kitchen where Angel was. The spider demon was so busy cooking he didn't notice when he breathed in the smoke. Things began to slow down and his mind went hazy. He recognized what was going on. Val was drugging him! This could be a good thing or a bad thing. If he was caught cheating, it would be over. He couldn't blame Val, what proof would he have? He couldn't get caught. His movements slowed a little and he focused on his cooking.

Charlie was almost done frosting her cake. She had cut and layered frosting twice between the thin pieces of cake. A small secret of hers. The strawberries were a little wilted, she still topped them anyway. The clock was at a minute left. She noticed Angel had slowed down from his rush and his eyes looked hazy. _Did he take any drugs? No, he'd been with us the whole time._ She wasn't sure how but someone was using their powers on Angel, she was sure of it. She kept to herself and when the timer was up she put up her hands. Angel did the same, his plate complete with a meatloaf and mash potatoes. It was time for judging. The woman walked over to Angel first.

"My family's favorite. Meatloaf and potatoes." He said sleepily. The judge cocked her head but chose to ignore Angel's odd behavior.

"The dish looks wonderful, as for flavor," She tasted both the meat and potatoes and wiped her lips, "The potatoes are a bit to creamy for my taste however I can't be baised. They're balanced well with the spice and texture of the meatloaf. You sure you weren't a chef when you were alive?"

The buzz was still affecting him and he returned with his answer very plainly, "Nope, just your average hooker."

Charlie slapped her face, her hand sliding down completely embarassed by his reply, "Seriously Angel..."

The judge wasn't impressed and she went to Charlie next, "Glad I chose him first, dinner and dessert. What do we have?"

"Chocolate cake ma'am. My mom made it for my birthday one year. It was the first time she ever cooked so... uh, hope you enjoy it." Charlie said.

The cake was inviting and delious looking and when the judge tasted it she laughed, "I honestly didn't expect the princess of Hell to decorate something so well. The strawberries are a little wilted, but the flavor is still fantastic."

The judging was done and she walked away and back to Alton and whispered something in his ear. His eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise, "WHAT!?" He cleared his throat and adjusted his hat mumbling an appology.

"In an odd turn of events the judge wants the audience here to decide who should win." Alton said.

Charlie and Angel exchanged looks. Those in the cafeteria were also just as confused. The judge waved her hand and as so the food duplicated and appeared in front of everyone in the cafeteria and even in front of Angel and Charlie.

"If everyone could please taste test each dish and cast your vote here." Alton said.

Alastor looked at his plates, "What an amazing turn of events!"

"Ooh!! It looks so good!" Nifty said in awe.

The judging began for everyone there. Comotion turned into silence as they ate. While some knew who they were voting for reguarldess, some were unsure. Once they had their answer, they walked up to Alton and cast their vote. The numbers appeared on a screen where the timer once was. Angel's buzz was wearing off and he was becoming nervous again. He gripped the bottom of his apron tightly. Vaggie had pushed and shoved her way to Charlie and they stood side by side, hold hands just as tight watching the numbers go up. Angel's stopped at 4 and Charlie's kept going from 4 to 6 and stopped. The virdict was in.

"The winner of Cut Throat Kitchen... CHARLIE MAGNE!!!!"

There was a cheer and shouts from the crowd. Vaggie hugged her and picked her up to twirl her around and around. Angel clapped and cheered with her, but his happiness was short lived as smoke whirled around him and formed shackles around his arms and legs.

"Shit...no! Val I'm sorry! Don't do this!" Angel cried out as his body was forced down into a kneel.

His cries didn't go unnoticed. Charlie was let go and she ran to her father.

By now the cameras were off and the show was over. The rest was left to her and she knew what she had to do. Her father was still in the cafeteria waiting on his wife to finish the chocolate cake she was given. When Charlie walked in, he wasnt' suprised, in fact he expected her. He shooed Lillith off his lap and she took her cake to another table as Luficer and Charlie talked.

"Ok Dad, a deal's a deal. I won. You have one deal free wish for me...right?" Her confidence shattered as she remembered who exactly she was speaking to. Her father and the king of Hell was no one to mess with the wrong way.

"That's right. I'm guessing you want your hotel to be a success?" Lucifer asked.

While Charlie negotiate, Angel was forced off stage by Val's smoke chains. He was dragged through the sand and mud, no one to really stop it as the contest was over and all rules were gone. Val was free to do as he pleased to the spider demon. Behind the cafeteria Angel was on his knees, forced down by the chains. He cried, screamed, and begged only to be gagged by a ball of smoke in his mouth.

Cherri was on the search for him, but needed back up. Val wasn't the type to go down without a fight. As she searched she heard her friend's screams and peered around back of the cafeteria. The sight of Angel being tied up she didn't enjoy, but lighting a bomb would put him in danger too. She grit her teeth and watched as Val continued his tourcher.

Charlie shook her head, "No. Dad I want Angel safe from being executed or killed."

Lucifer had to think for a moment, not understanding his daughter at first, but when he heard a scream from behind the building it made sense.

"You want to keep your project pet safe?" He asked.

"He's not my pet or my project. He's a friend and I want to make sure he's safe from harm."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Upon his question, snakes slithered out from behind him and encircled Charlie. Charlie bravely nodded and the snakes slithered out of the cafeteria and behind the building. Cherri nearly jumped out of her skin as the snakes went passed under her feet.

"What the hell?" Val asked. He watched the snakes come up the Angel and bite the smoke chains off of him. They suddenly grew in size and threatened to eat Valentino whole. Only when he backed up did the snakes stop hissing and snapping at him.

"I don't know what the fuck you did, but don't get to comfy. I'll be back with more work for you." Val threatened before leaving the beach.

Cherri raced over to Angel and helped him to stand, "Ya alright?" She asked. Angel brushed himself off, fixed is hair, and checked his make up. Bruised, but otherwise alright, "W-what just happened?" He asked, still a bit dazed. The snakes suddenly disappeared in front of him making him even more confused. Charlie peered from behind the corner and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you do?" Cherri asked.

"I wished for Angel's safety," Charlie said.

The spider demon was shocked, "I thought you wanted to get your hotel working?"

"I do, but I care about my people more." She said warmly.

Angel didn't know what to say other than a small thank you that escaped his lips. Charlie could make the hotel work on her own without her dad's help but she couldn't do it without her friends. As they went back to the huts to pack up they could hear Alton in the distance fighting with Lucifer.

"What do you mean I'm stuck here?! We had a deal!"

"Yes, but it seems the residents here love your show. You get to stay here for now." Lucifer said with an evil grin.

Alton screamed as he was dragged into a limo and sent to the TV studio.

"What a wimp." Angel laughed.

Vaggie gave him a warning glare to not be rude. He clammed up and they all went back to the Hazbin Hotel.


End file.
